Blackbird, Fly
by syntheticpoetry
Summary: "We're planning a Sadie Hawkins dance at school, but Blaine's been really weird about it."


_**Author's Note: Here, have some platonic!klaine with supportive friend Kurt.**_

* * *

_We're planning a Sadie Hawkins dance at the school, but Blaine's been really weird about it. Sam and I are basically trying to set it up on our own._

Kurt's smile skitters away as he reads the text, earning a concerned, "Kurt, what is it?" from Rachel, who is sitting across from him with a container of vegetable lo mein on her lap.

"Nothing, I" he re-reads the text and frowns deeply. "I just need to check something," he flashes a brief smile and steps out onto the balcony, the chilly January air rushing to assault his already flushed cheeks.

It had been a week since Blaine had visited and they'd finally had a chance to really sit and talk things through. They weren't back together, but it had been established that they were at least still friends. Kurt agreed to try to be better about separating his work and social life; Blaine agreed to stop bottling things up and actually come forward and discuss his personal afflictions. But, by the sounds of Tina's text, he seemed to already be falling back into his familiar pattern of "Bury and Run." He scrolls through his contacts and taps on Blaine's name, shuffling on his feet to get his blood circulating.

"Kurt? Hey," Blaine answers in a voice that Kurt remembers all too well.

"Haven't been sleeping again, huh?" the words are out before he can consider how odd they are as a conversation starter.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just… Tina might have mentioned that you guys are having a Sadie Hawkins dance at school?" Kurt drags out the words in a hesitant approach.

"Oh," Blaine's voice drops. "Oh, uh, yeah…"

"Are you… okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt shoves a hand into his pocket as another strong gust of wind nearly knocks him over.

"No, I uh—" Blaine sounds so unlike himself that it makes Kurt want to scream and shake him; he wishes he could figure out some way to do so through the flimsy piece of technology that's become the buffer for their relationship.

"Blaine," Kurt interrupts with incredible patience. "Come on, we talked about this. You said you were going to be more open with me."

"I—Kurt, we _just_ started talking to each other again. I didn't… I didn't want to ruin anything," Blaine mumbles into the receiver and the urge to shake him hasn't passed for Kurt.

"Trust, remember? Now come on, talk to me about it."

"Okay," Blaine's shaky exhale rivals the sound of the wind around Kurt. "The nightmares started up again. I haven't been able to sleep; I keep—I keep _seeing_ it. Even when I'm awake."

"How long ago?" Kurt remembers Blaine on those nights. Inconsolable Blaine, who would wake up screaming and still be unable to discern where he was until Kurt pressed him close to his chest and lulled him back into some semblance of peace.

"A few days? Maybe a week? Sam… suggested it once we got back to school after winter break—Kurt, none of them know."

"Why don't you tell them, Blaine?"

"Because, they…" Blaine just sounds _exhausted_ and though they aren't dating anymore, Kurt wants nothing more than to pull Blaine close and just _hold_ him, in the most innocent way possible. That was something friends did, wasn't it? "They were so excited about it, I don't want to screw that up for them. For anyone."

"Blaine," Kurt sighs. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine."

"I know," Blaine groans.

"I know I've suggested it before, but I mean, have you ever considered… I dunno, maybe talking to someone about it?" Kurt adapts the same apprehension as earlier.

"I'm talking to you about it," Blaine clearly tries to avoid addressing what Kurt's actually hinting at.

"You know what I mean, Blaine. This… this sounds worse than before—it's happening while you're awake too, you said? I just," he bites his lip and a shiver runs its course throughout all 5' 10" of his body. "I think it could help."

"I'll think about it," Blaine mumbles.

"Okay," Kurt knows they're not going to get anywhere else with it and resigns to accept Blaine's response. "Where are you now? Home?"

"Yeah, I'm home."

"Want me to sing you to sleep like I used to?" Kurt glances through the window and notices Rachel's staring at him with complete bewilderment.

"I… would love that, actually," Blaine whispers.

"Which song?" Kurt turns away from Rachel and knows the question he's just asked is a silly one.

"You know which," Blaine replies, voice still soft.

"Yeah, I know," Kurt shuffles again and switches hands, plunging his icicle fingers into his sweatshirt pocket. "_Blackbird singing in the dead of night…_"


End file.
